


I Just Had A Great Idea

by HMSquared



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous Slash, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Dialogue, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Pseudo-Incest, Self-Defense, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Robin gets into a fight with Deadshot and Red Hood gets caught in the crossfire.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 25





	I Just Had A Great Idea

They met in an alley one random Saturday evening. Damian held his sword, pacing. He wondered what Floyd wanted.

The assassin had asked to meet. He suspected it was to make a truce. Truth be told, Floyd was scared of him. Out of everyone in the world, he was scared of Damian Wayne.

He approached, running a bullet between his fingers. Damian’s eyes went to the gun at his side, and his eyes lit up.

“I just had a great idea.”

“You’re gonna raise your hands up and surrender?” Floyd actually sounded hopeful. Damian drew his sword, a psychotic grin appearing on his face.

“No. I’m going to shoot you with your own gun.” And then he lunged.

The actual fight was brief. Floyd rolled across the dirt and fired, missing Damian’s shoulder by half an inch. The former sidekick shook his head.

His sword plunged into Floyd’s chest. Not enough to kill him, but it still hurt like hell. The assassin let out a hiss.

“How painful is that?” Damian smirked. Floyd coughed, glaring at him under the mask.

“You don’t have the balls to kill me, kid.” His face screwed up in anger. Then Damian swiped the pistol from his waist and unceremoniously shot Floyd in the head.

His sword was coated in blood. Looking at the gun in his hand, he smiled. The urges had returned.

Jason was hiding out in a seedy hotel room. He’d snuck in through the window; on the bright side, no one knew he was around. It’d only be an overnight stay, anyway.

There was a knock at the door. Drawing his guns, he pointed one at the wood.

“Who is it?”

“You there, Jason?” His eyebrows furrowed.

“What do you want, Damian?”

“Use your brain, smartass.” Damian forced the door open, causing him to jump. Jason stood up and frowned.

“Why are you here? And whose blood is that?” Damian touched his cheek and winced.

“Floyd’s.” He smiled. “Needed his gun.”

“Why?” Jason backed away as his adopted brother got closer.

“Because when I shoot you with it, they’ll blame him.”

“Oh, really?” Jason actually laughed. “You’re just going to shoot me?” Damian smirked, backing him against the wall.

“No. I’m going to screw you so badly you’ll wish you were dead. Then I’m going to shoot you.” His hand caressed the edge of Jason’s mask. “I get what I want, and Batman doesn’t have to look after you.”

“Yes, because he’ll be so happy you killed me,” Jason snarled. Damian shook his head. Pinning his hands above his head, he kissed the red mask. His hips began to move against him.

Jason felt his muscles tense up. Damian actually...shit, he actually felt good. He was actually getting aroused by this.

He placed a hand on the back of Damian’s neck. The younger man smiled. He pressed a kiss to the spot where Jason’s jacket met his mask.

“Enough fun and games.” Damian’s fingers moved to his waistband. Jason tensed again, eyes flickering around the room. His pistols had gotten tossed aside in the chaos. But if he could get within range…

“Damian?” His voice nearly hitched. Damian looked up with that same psychotic grin.

“Yeah?” He actually sounded excited. Jason bit his tongue.

“Can we move to the bed?” For a second, it didn’t click. Then a genuine, shocked smile formed on Damian’s face. He nodded.

“If you want to be happy right before you die, that’s even better.” Jason responded by pushing him back, keeping Damian’s eyes on his face. He couldn’t let the rookie see the guns.

But Damian didn’t even pay attention. They tumbled onto the mattress with a creak, and he wrapped his legs around Jason. The older man tried not to shake his head.

He placed one hand on Damian’s chest and kept it there. He shut his eyes, causing Jason to sigh. It was all way too easy.

Silently picking up Floyd’s pistol, he placed it to Damian’s forehead. An image from his time as Robin flashed through Jason’s skull. Shaking his head, he pulled the trigger.

The current Robin’s eyes flew open in shock. He died with a stunned look on his face. Jason released the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

He was suddenly very tired. Tossing the guns aside, Jason tumbled down next to his brother’s corpse and fell asleep.


End file.
